Stolen
by Canis Lupus6
Summary: AU. Kakuzu is still a dog and is taken by a man called Sason. Konan goes out to get him back and Hidan is sent from Heaven to do the same thing. Sequel to Stitched dog. Read that first or be slightly confused. Sligh OOC DISCONTINUED
1. Stolen

**Hey there everyone! I'm here with the sequel to Stitched dog and I'm sick! :( Oh well, I don't know if I'll be updating quicker, because I have a lot to do over the summer.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Konan opened her eyes and checked the clock on her night stand, next to the bed. It read 12:03 in the morning and it was dark. Konan sighed and got out of bed to get a glass of water. She would usually walk past a dog bed in the hallway where Kakuzu hung out and to the kitchen, but when she walked past it, there was a lack of body temperature. The hallway was narrow, so she would brush past him and feel his body heat, but he didn't seem to be there. Konan turned the light on, shielding her eyes from the sudden illumination and looked around. She was right, the dog bed was empty and there seemed to be no trace of wherever he went.

"Kakuzu, where are you?"

Konan whispered as she walked quietly into the kitchen, also turning the lights on. There was a broken coffee mug on the ground as she stared at it. She was a heavy sleeper at times and this out of all of them had to be it. She then spotted a small indent on the wall the size of a large dogs head and the knob to the door was destroyed. Konan quickly cleaned up the remains of the coffee mug and threw them away. Konan opened the door and looked at the small walk way which was worse than inside. Blood was splashed on it and the grass and paw prints made of blood made a track that looked like they were being dragged. She then spotted a small hole in the window by the living room and went into said room, spotting a rock with blood on it. Konan frowned and picked up the rock, tossing it back outside as she inspected the damage more. Konan walked back into her house and picked up her phone.

"Hello…yeah this is Konan, I think someone broke into my house…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Shut up dog, you're coming rather if you want to or not."

A low voice said as the figure was dragging a large dog by the collar.

"Too bad, you can't make me; I've been through the same thing you're going through right this minute, in fact, I think I won't shut up even if you torture me."

The dog said, baring its teeth. The shadows of the trees soon disappeared and the moonlight revealed who the two were. The dog was Kakuzu and the man dragging him had dark hair barely passing his ears and a young face, looking like he was the age of twenty.

"Fine, you'll shut up after this you stupid dog."

The man said and grabbed Kakuzu by the throat.

"And after I do this to you, I'll throw in an extra jutsu to make things work out easier for me…"

The man continued as he made the sign for a jutsu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hidan lay lazily on a cloud, reading a book about…something random…whatever...as Deidara walked up to him.

"Hey Hidan un, elder Omori wants you to go back down to Earth and well, he never told my anything else un, go see him un."

Deidara said. Hidan sighed and closed the random book and stood up.

"Fine, if only you leave me alone. You've been talking to me ever since I died man."

Hidan said as Deidara scowled.

"Whatever un…"

Deidara said, crossing his arms and walking away to see his Danna. **(A/N: Heh, heh, we're taking a look at Heaven. XP)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Konan looked out at the blue sky, she had went back to sleep after the _'CSI'_ took a look at her house and woke up at eight in the morning. Konan sighed and took a sip of her coffee coolly. She finished her coffee and went outside for a morning walk. She watched as kids and adults walked and played with their dogs in the park. Konan sighed as she sat on the park bench, watching them all. Konan still liked the fact that Kakuzu went through ten though years as a dog to dig up Hidan and even stitch him back together. She sighed again and stood up, walking away from the park. 'Why aren't I doing anything about it?!' Konan though angrily to herself. It was decided, she would go get Kakuzu back. She ran home and took out a travel pack, putting some useful things in it.

Konan jumped through the trees as she tried to detect any familiar chakra. At one time, she swore that she sensed Hidans chakra somewhere but shook the feeling off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay dog, you must do everything I command you to got it?"

The man said with a grin, crouching as he spotted a squirrel run by out of the corner of his eye.

"Kill it."

He simply said as Kakuzu got up with extremely fast speed, ran after the squirrel, biting it on the back and brining it back to the man. The squirrel died and blood oozed from its back as Kakuzu dropped it to the ground.

"Good…"

The man said and stood up from his crouching position. The man spotted Kakuzus black collar that blended with his stitches and cut it off with a kunai, looking at the tag.

"Heh, Konan…"

He said as he tossed the collar into a near by river and replacing it with another collar that was blood red and the tag read 'Sason'. Sason turned around and started walking.

"Come…"

He said as Kakuzu stood up and walked three paces behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hidan looked up as he sensed Konans chakra fly by. He looked over his shoulder and decided to follow her. So he did, jumping through the trees as he tried to catch up to Konan. Ten minutes passed and he finally got Konan into his seeing range.

"Konan!"

He yelled as he picked up speed. Konan turned around to see him and stopped. Hidan stopped next to her as she looked at him dumbstruck.

"Long story okay? What are you doing?"

Hidan asked as Konan looked at him.

"I'm going after the person that took Kakuzu."

She said. Hidan scowled as she said that.

"Wanna help me out?"

She continued.

"This is why I was sent back."

Hidan said as the two started moving again.

Three days passed with little progress made as the two traveled quickly through a seemingly never ending forest. The two heard a long drawn out howl and stopped to listen. They looked at each other and nodded, moving on again, in the direction of the howl.

Hours passed and they finally reached their destination to see a man with two dogs. One was obviously Kakuzu with his large pointed ears and stitches while the other was half white, half black.

"Zetsu?"

Konan said confused. Said dog growled, curling its lips.

"Yes…this is Zetsu."

Sason said with a grin. Konan swallowed and looked at the two dogs in front of them as they growled.

"Now, these two aren't the only dogs I have."

Sason said as he smirked.

"But you'll have to wait till later to see the rest."

Sason continued as he pointed to Hidan and Konan.

"Kill them."

He commanded coolly as the two launched at Hidan and Konan. Zetsu bit Konan on her left arm as she took out a kunai and stabbed his neck. Zetsu growled and let go, jumping back onto her, biting her right arm making her drop the weapon.

Hidan quickly dodged every move Kakuzu launched at him and looked at Sason.

"What the h*ll did you do?"

Hidan said angrily as he dodged another attack.

"Ah, about that, I used a certain jutsu that makes them lose their talking ability so they can't communicate with their comrades. To amp it up a bit, I used a hypnotism jutsu that makes them think that everyone excluding me and my dogs are enemies. Hidan growled as he dodged another attack, but didn't expect Zetsu to jump over Kakuzu and bite his arm. Hidan yelled and tossed Zetsu off of him, inspecting his wound for a second and returning to the fight. Hidan looked at Konan who had been bitten everywhere and was lying on the ground, defenseless. 'Ugh, what should I do? I don't think I should use the five elements Heaven strike yet, now's not the time, but what should I do?' Hidan thought to himself. Hidan took out a kunai and tossed it and Zetsu. Kakuzu jumped in front of Zetsu, threads grasping the Kunai in mid air. Zetsu jumped over Kakuzu and literally kicked the kunai with his back paw, sending it in Hidans direction. Hidan jumped over the low flying projectile and landed on the ground next to Konan. Kakuzu ran at Hidan with Zetsu next to him as they approached the two. Hidan jumped away from Konan, making sure that they wouldn't hurt her and onto a tree. Zetsu clamped onto Kakuzus collar, spun around and tossed him in Hidans direction. Hidan jumped out of the tree as Kakuzu snapped at the air and landing on the branch, making gruesome claw marks on the wood. Kakuzu jumped off of the tree and next to Zetsu as he charged at Konan. Hidan noticed this and ran next to her, grabbing Zetsu and tossing him aside, but was bitten by Kakuzu who was still running.

"You see, I make sure they knock out all enemies until one remains so they can use teamwork without the enemy having any comrades for help or teamwork."

Sason said as he chuckled. The two dogs walked up to him and sat on both sides of him, growling at Hidan.

"I'll let her live for now…"

Sason said as he turned around and started walking away. Hidan noticed something shinning in the river near by and walked over to the river and noticing the collar Konan put on Kakuzu. It had been disposed into the river carelessly by Sason. Hidan picked it out of the rushing water and listened to the tags jingle as it was picked up. Hidan walked back over to Konans body and sat down, staring at the collar. The feeling of forlorn washed over him as he read Kakuzus name on the tag and tossed it onto the ground. He stared at the black collar for a moment before picking it up again and setting it next to Konan as he took some medical item out of Konans travel pack. 'I'll get you back Kakuzu. That will be my return for digging me up…' Hidan though to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Done! Next chapter will be out probably sooner than later. But please review and no mentions of flames. See ya!**


	2. Preparing

**Hey there, I'm finally back with the next chapter to this story! ;)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Konan slowly opened her eyes in pain as she heard no sign of a fight. She sat up, feeling pain shoot through her body and she looked around. There was no Sason, Zetsu, Kakuzu or Hidan.

"Hidan…?"

Konan called weakly and quietly, in case if Sason was still there. She saw that her travel pack was lying next to her and Kakuzus drenched collar resting by the travel pack. She was shocked to see it, Sason had found it and most likely tossed it carelessly into the river that ran near by. She looked at her surroundings again, there was blood, mostly from her and a tortured tree branch and a kunai, sticking out of the tree. She stood up, still looking around.

"Hidan…?"  
She called again, still wondering. Had he run off? Or had he been taken? She heard some bushes rustle as she looked over her shoulder to see what was making the noise. Just then, Hidan stepped out with scrapes, bruises and many gashes all over his body. Konan gasped at the sight.

"What happened?"

Konan asked, worry clinging to her words. Hidan didn't respond, instead, the look of sadness shrouded his face as he sat down, next to her travel pack and picked up the collar, watching the light reflect off of the tags. Konan slowly approached him and sat down cross legged next to Hidan. She stared at the collar as well, feeling a bit angered about the fact that Sason would do such a thing. She placed a dirty hand on Hidans shoulder and looked at him.

"We'll get him back…"

She said in a ragged voice. Blood covered the two and both were obviously exhausted. Hidan sighed and looked at Konan, making eye contact.

"We should heal up…"

Hidan suggested as Konan nodded slowly. She washed her hands in the river and watched as the blood drifted down stream. She then saw bite marks all over her arms and hands, most likely her legs as well. 'That was quite the fight those two threw at us…' Konan thought to herself as she walked back over to Hidan.

"Why don't you wash up as well?"

Konan asked as Hidan stood up.

"Well, I guess I should."

He said and walked over to the river as Konan washed her wounds with some hand soap and bottled water. It hurt, but it would do for now…Konan sighed as she finished up her final wound, bandaging the worst up, one on her left arm, one on her right hand and two on her left leg. Konan sighed again, feeling a little better as she stood up after finishing up the last of the water that remained in the bottle. She waited for Hidan to return, who did after three minutes and helped him clean and bandage up. She watched as the sun started to set and smiled at the skies beauty.

"We should get some rest and move out first thing in the morning."

Konan said. Hidan nodded and Konan rested by a large tree that stood near the now calmer lake. It was a half moon, so the water wasn't loud enough to keep, or wake Konan.

Morning arrived quickly as the two made sure that they had every thing and headed out. They jumped through the trees, pacing themselves, not wanting to hurt themselves. Konan watched the sun slowly rise from the horizon and closed her eyes for a moment and re-opening them after the moment had passed. There was a slight breeze and the two were moving quite quickly for being injured. The breeze refreshed Konan and she wasn't sure if it refreshed Hidan, but assumed that it did at the fact that he would close his eyes as well as she would whenever the breeze kicked up. Yes, they could feel the wind hit their faces when they jumped trough the trees, but Konan could tell the difference whenever the breeze softly blew past the two. Konan heard a long drawn out howl again and looked at Hidan.

"It might be another jump if we go there."

Hidan said. Konan knew what he meant when he said 'jump'. It meant that it could be a trap and they needed a plan, a good one. Konan sighed, this time out of frustration and impatience with herself and looked at the blue sky. No clouds in sight and the sun was up and shining, lighting the Earth. Konan heard another howl, but deeper and longer than the first, she looked at Hidan again as he sighed.

"We should plan as we move, or we'll get in more trouble."

Hidan said as Konan nodded.

"What should we do then?"

Konan asked.

"Well, when you were out, that guy said that he knocks out every enemy until only one remains so the two can use team work, well, we should steal that plan and if it backfires, we probably need to lure them apart so they can't use teamwork."

Hidan said.

"I don't think the luring is going to work."

Konan said.

"Yeah, you're right, if one of us gets beaten, then the other will have to face the twosomes' teamwork, which is awfully tactical."

Hidan said.

"Jeez, you've never used your brain this much when you were alive."

Konan said with a smirk.

"Don't push it…"

Hidan warned as Konan laughed.

"Okay, lets see here, what should we do?"

Konan continued. Hidan pondered for a minute and looked up.

"I'm not sure…"

He said.

"But I came here with a special move called Five elements Heaven strike, it's extremely powerful, but it's risky."

Hidan continued, Konan looked at him, confused.

"What do you mean 'risky'?"

Konan asked.

"Well, it ends my time on the Earth."

Hidan simply said.

"How powerful is it?"

Konan asked.

"Enough to defeat the Kyuubi in one quick blow and you get five…"

Hidan said. Konan had an O.o face as she looked at Hidan.

"You've gotta be kidding me…"

She said a minute later.

"No, I'm not kidding you…"

Hidan said. The two remained silent until they reached their destination, where they received a shock. There stood Zetsu, Kakuzu, a black dog with orange like fur on its face and a large white dog.

"Hello my friends, these are two more members of my dog 'pack', Tobi and Blizzard."

Sason said as he introduced the two new dogs.

"Tobi…?"

Konan said, dumbstruck and confused. The black dog growled at her as she spoke.

"You see, this dog is one of my best…"

Sason said as he lifted his index finger at the two.

"THIS time…kill them…"

He ordered as Kakuzu and Zetsu charged. Hidan and Konan avoided the dogs' attacks. Konan made paper projectiles and launched them at Zetsu. Then Kakuzu jumped in front of Zetsu, threads shooting out and knocking the projectiles out of the air. Konan looked at Hidan.

"They're still hard even WITH the both of us!"

Konan said as she saw Blizzard tackle Hidan to the ground, clamping its jaws on his arm. Hidan tossed the large dog off of his body.

"Jeez, you think!?"

He yelled angrily. Konan flinched and looked at the ground, muttering a quick 'sorry'. Tobi jumped on Hidan, knocking him back down as Hidan took out a small slip of paper. Konan watched carefully as Hidan ran in Kakuzus direction. She saw a mix of emotions in Hidans eyes as he approached the dog. Kakuzu ran in Hidans direction, lips curled and snarling. When Kakuzu was about to bite Hidan, Hidan slapped the piece of paper on Kakuzus forehead. The slip started glowing as Kakuzu tried to scratch it off, slowly stopping. He looked up at Hidan with confusion and worry in his eyes.

"Hidan…?"

Kakuzu managed to get out. Hidan smiled and hugged the dog around his neck. Hidan buried his face in Kakuzus fur.

"I'm glad you're back to normal and I don't care if it was long…"

Hidan said. Kakuzu was confused at his partners' behavior. Konan fought off the rest of the dogs to keep them from attacking Hidan. Kakuzu smiled a doggish smile and buried his face in Hidans shoulder.

"I'm…glad to see you too…"

Kakuzu said, a little confused.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Yah! I'm finally done, my little brother and father are watching Nacho Libre. The Jack Black thing…Yeah…Please review and no mentions of flames. ;) See ya!**


	3. Visit

**Hey there, I'm back and I am falling behind on my stories! D: But here's the next chapter to this story!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"This won't be a reunion."

Sason said behind Kakuzu, taking out a needle with a liquid substance on it. Kakuzus' ears perked up at his voice and he turned around, staring straight into Sasons' eyes. Hidan lifted his head from Kakuzus' fur and glared daggers at Sason.

"You're gonna pay for taking Kakuzu…"

He said and stood up, making hand signs.

"First element Heaven strike, fire!"

Hidan yelled as he pointed his index finger at Sason after making the hand signs. Huge flames flew at Sason, whirling around him and closing in after a few seconds. Sason shrieked in pain as the flames made contact with his body, burning him.

"Blizzard!"

Sason managed to yell through the roar of the flames and the large dog howled, making water appear from underground and douse the flames, putting it out quickly. Hidan panted, looking at Sason and Blizzard.

"Are you okay?"

Konan asked after tossing Tobi off of her body, looking at Hidan.

"You don't look to well."

She continued.

"I just used part of the Heaven strike, if I use the full version, I wouldn't be here, how do you THINK I feel?"

Hidan said, letting his hand fall to his side.

"Hey, use your brain because you've only got six shots at this, the five elements separately and the full version."

A voice snapped, as Hidan and Konan turning to look for the source of noise. Then a figure appeared, looking like an angel.

"P-Pein…?"

Konan chocked out, eyes widening. The angel lifted its head, revealing a face that was unmistakable to the Akatsuki members. There stood Pein, turning solid.

"I'm here to help you because elder Omah sensed the First element Heaven strike fire go off, so he suspected that it was you."

Pein said, smirking at Hidan who scowled sourly, huffing.

"Do you have those six shots as well?"

Hidan asked, still scowling.

"Yes, all angels that arrive on Earth for a 'mission' have those six shots."

Pein said, crossing his arms and loosing his smirk.

"Fine, but you better help me out."

Hidan said, deepening his scowl.

"You two, we still need to fight these guys off."

Konan said, feeling forgotten and pointing at Sason.

"Okay, Hidan you have to use the weakest first, which you did, so the next you should use is the water element, but only use it in a serious situation."

Pein said, glaring at Sason directly. Hidan nodded and looked at Sason, ready for a fight as Kakuzu stood up, still staring Sason down.

"You ready Kakuzu?"

Hidan asked, standing up and charging at Blizzard. The large dog snarled at him, charging as well. Pein sighed, running in the direction of Zetsus' dog form. Zetsu snarled as well, but stood his ground, making Pein suspicious. Pein abruptly stopped in his tracks, making sure that it wasn't a trap that Zetsu was going to pull and it was. Tobi jumped over Zetsu, snapping at Peins' arm, but got nothing. His teeth clicked loudly as he closed his jaw and looked at Pein with anger in his eyes, but as Pein looked deeper into his eyes, he could see the true Tobi, calling out for help. Pein sighed heavily and looked at Konan who was right next to him.

"What's up Pein?"

Konan asked in confusion.

"Zetsus' holding his ground, I think they're trying to take us out with teamwork."

Pein said, looking at Konan. Konan knew that Pein was right, after all, she and Hidan were ambushed by them earlier. Hidan cautiously approached Zetsu, preparing for anything. Zetsu howled, making Hidan jump, while Tobi leaped over Zetsu, snarling angrily.

"Pein, watch out!"

Konan yelled as Pein turned from his position, watching as Tobi got closer and closer like in slow motion.

"Second element Heaven strike, wind!"

Pein yelled, pointing an index finger at Tobi and a large gust blew out, slashing at Tobi and cutting his flesh that was under his fur. Tobi yelped, falling to the ground with a loud thud.

"Third element Heaven strike, water!"

Hidan yelled, punching the air as water whipped across the field, in the direction of Tobi. The black dog snarled, turning quickly, tail whipping the water and reflecting the attack in the direction of Kakuzu.

"Kakuzu!"

Hidan yelled as the water razor ripped its way to Kakuzu. Kakuzus' eyes widened as the water collided, a loud scream that sounded like a high pitched yelp and a child in pain came just as the water made contact.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I'm done with this. Okay so the high pitched yelp and child in pain combination is real in dog language and it means the dog fears for its very life. I know that this is short, but I tried my best. Please review and no mentions of flames. Peace.**


End file.
